Madame/Melek
Madame - niania oraz późniejsza służąca księżniczki/sułtanki Faryi. Historia Na Węgrzech Nie jest znana data ani miejsce urodzenia Madame. Wiadomo tylko, że w pewnym momencie swojego życia poznała węgierską księżniczkę Faryę i stała się jej nianią. Młoda Farya bardzo polubiła swoją nianię. Przybycie do Stambułu Madame nie odstąpiła księżniczki Faryi nawet, jak miała opuścić z nią swoje rodowite ziemię. Popłynęła z księżniczką na dwór osmański, która wiozła pewną wiadomość dla sułtana Murada IV. Nie zamieszkała od razu w haremie. Początkowo Madame i Farya mieszkały na statku, z czasem przeniosły się do pałacu myśliwskiego. Madame była przerażona, kiedy ludzie papieża(Farya we własnej obronie zabiła kardynała, krewnego papieża) dopadli księżniczkę i wskazała Muradowi IV drogę, gdzie zabrali księżniczkę. Niebawem dopingowała księżniczce w podłożeniu Muradowi głowy świni, ponieważ Farya była szantażowana śmiercią matki. W wyniku tego trafiła do lochu. Była przekonana, że Farya zostanie stracona. Gdy wyszła z lochu ucieszyła się, że księżniczka żyje. Przez kolejny czas je służyła. Po niejakim czasie Faryę chciała wysterylizować sułtanka Kosem. Zamach na Faryę Farya nie była kobietą, która zamierzała tylko siedzieć w pałacu. Często wychodziła na dwór, a Madame wraz z nią. Tak też było podczas wyjścia, kiedy Farya była w ciąży i została zaatakowana. Kopnięto ją w brzuch w wyniku czego Farya nie tylko straciła ciążę, ale i na jakiś czas stała się bezpłodna. Za czasów sułtanki Farii Niebawem sułtan Murad postanowił, że weźmie ślub z sułtanką Faryą. Zamieszkała wówczas w haremie, a Madame wraz z nią. Nauczyła się tego, co niezbędne by zostać kalfą i szybko nią została. Służyła Farii. Pomogła jej między innymi w przesłuchiwaniu Sanavber Hatun, po tym jak ona wraz z Faryą odkryły jej zdradę. Na niedługo później, gdy Madame zabierała dzieci Farii do matki, zobaczyła powieszone ciało sułtanki. Służba u Atike Po śmierci Faryi Madame początkowo chciała opuścić Stambuł, zdecydowała się jednak zostać pod namową sułtanki Atike. Zaczęła jej służyć. Murad IV zdecydował, że Madame będzie pomagać Atike w zarządzaniu haremem, gdy on będzie na wojnie(zaczął się wówczas konflikt Murada z sułtanką Valide Kosem). Madame przyjęła islam i odtąd miała ma imię Melek. Niebawem dowiedziała się od Atike, że to Kosem zabiła Faryę i jej znienawidziła. Mimo to Melek pomogła Kosem tylko raz - zrobiła to ze względu na księcia Ibrahima, bo nie chciała by umierający Murad IV zabił ostatniego męskiego członka dynastii osmańskiej. Po śmierci Murada Melek wiernie służyła sułtance Atike. Pomagała jej pilnować, by Kosem nie kombinowała żadnych intryg przeciwko Ibrahimowi I. W 1648 r. sułtanka Atike, która po śmierci Ibrahima na dobre odwróciła się od Kosem, wyjechała, Melek została jednak w Stambule. Ratunek dla Mehmeda W 1651 r. Melek dowiedziała się od Lalezar Kalfy, że Kosem próbuje dla władzy otruć sułtana Mehmeda IV. Szybko doniosła o tym sułtance Turhan i dzięki temu uratowała Mehmeda IV przed niechybną śmiercią z rąk Kosem. Dalsze losy Nie wiadomo, co dalej stało się z Melek. Nie wiadomo, czy sułtanka Kosem ją zabiła czy może też nie zdążyła zanim sama zginęła Kategoria:Wspaniałe Stulecie: Sułtanka Kösem Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Harem Murada IV Kategoria:Harem Ibrahima I Kategoria:Harem Mehmeda IV Kategoria:Służba Kategoria:Postacie fikcyjne